custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Botan
Botan was a Toa of Plantlife and one of the six Toa Koya, who were later known as the Toa Nova. Biography Botan was created alongside the five other Toa Koya by the Great Beings on the island of Artakha. The duty of the Toa Koya was unclear at first, but soon became apparent when a swarm of Rahi and robots began causing an imbalance to the fragile nature of the island. They didn't know it yet, but the Rahi were in search of a special Kanohi hidden on the island. They soon discovered the true reason they came into being: to protect not the mask, but the Matoran of the island whom were the heart of the world's creativity. The raid was led by a Makuta named Kojol, once believed to be a protector of their island, and it was not their destiny to prevent him from stealing the Kanohi but rather to ensure no Matoran was harmed in the chaos. Initially, the Toa Koya were given primitive Toa Tools and found themselves hindered by their poor functionality. However, thanks to Fanua's craftiness and creative genius, he was able to use parts found from all over the caverns of Artakha to upgrade his team's weapons and armor, jokingly dubbing them the "Toa Nova" upon doing so. Over time, the team began to carry this name in a serious light, feeling that although their bodies and tools were initially created by the Great Beings, they became a new and united team thanks to Fanua's influence, and would never have grown so unified if they were created with these powerful Toa Tools initially. Botan's power over Plantlife helped aid the Toa Koya as they battled against Kojol's forces by creating forests and trees to hide the Toa and give them the upper hand against the vast army attacking the island. During the battle against the Rahkshi, Botan played a pivotal role by using vines and leaves to conceal a massive pit dug by Barius that was used to ensnare the Rahkshi squadron. Mask and Tools As a Toa Koya, Botan wore the Kanohi Tryna, Mask of Reincarnation. With this mask, he could breathe new life into otherwise dead beings and temporarily control them. After becoming a Toa Nova, Botan acquired a long claw. He now carried a Sphere Launcher as well that shot seeds which embedded themselves in targets. Traits Botan is friendly and caring, taking great effort to make sure his teammates are happy. Most of the Toa Koya got along well with him, but Cellik in particular found his behavior patronizing. Botan is sturdy and powerful, using his elemental powers to aid comrades and keep them safe rather than directly focusing on combat. Trivia *Botan's role on the team is Healer, thanks to his ability to keep his allies healthy and well protected. *Botan is one of the three Toa Nova who, at one point or another, carries a shield. The shield he carries lacks Fanua's magnetic properties, but is capable of being used as a weapon, unlike Cellik's. Category:Toa Koya Category:Toa Nova Category:Toa of Plantlife